Catch Me
by Lacerda
Summary: ONESHOT. "It's a bit dangerous to be sitting there you know," a smug voice above her said, "You could fall." Rapunzel smiled, keeping her eyes on the ground way below, "I could fall. But you'd catch me.""And what makes you so sure of that?" the voice said again. She rolled her eyes, "Because, Jack Frost, you. Just. Will."


"_I don't know why_

_But when I look in your eyes_

_I felt something that seems so right_

_You've got yours I've got mine"_

The moon shone over the tall, dark tower. It had almost no access to the outside world except for one small window overlooking greenery. Sitting on that very window, dangling her legs outside, was a girl. She had big, shockingly green eyes and extremely long blonde hair that looked gray in the moonlight.

"It's a bit dangerous to be sitting there you know," a smug voice above her said, "You could fall."

Rapunzel smiled, keeping her eyes on the ground way below, "I _could _fall. But you'd catch me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" the voice said again. She rolled her eyes, "Because, _Jack Frost_, you just will."

"Believe what you say, blonde, it might just happen." Jack said, swooping down from the roof. Rapunzel giggled as the pale, white-haired boy came into her line of sight, "Okay, Jack."

She swung her legs back and forth, the way she did when she was still young and couldn't reach the floor from her chair, "Hi," she waved her hand.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

There was a long pause between the two before she burst out laughing. She pulled up her legs and hugged her knees, trying to muffle her giggles. It wouldn't do if her mother walked in on her talking to _air_. Gothel couldn't see Jack, after all.

"What're _you_ laughing at?" he frowned, staring at her as though she had gone stark-raving mad. She burst into another fit of giggles with one look at his expression, "It's just," she caught her breath; "This is so, I don't know…" she searched for the word, "Awkward!"

"Huh?" the winter spirit raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it."

"You never do!" she laughed and stood on her window, trying to push him away. Unfortunately for her, she forgot that he was floating in mid-air. Rapunzel stepped forward only to find nothing she could stand on.

"Ah!" she said, desperately trying to regain her balance.

"Is that some sort of dance? Wait a sec, are you trying to make me believe you're actually falling? Pssh, no way I'm actually goi—" Jack said rolling his eyes before looking back and seeing Rapunzel was no longer at her window.

"Uh-oh," he said, hearing her screaming for help as she plunged down into the ground. He tucked his arms in and dove down, catching her easily. She was holding on to him, no, more like strangling him to death (which would've been pretty ironic because he was technically dead) and hyperventilating into his hoodie.

Oh, he hadn't noticed he was taller than her. Look at that. One thing he had noticed, though, was that he couldn't breathe.

"Rapunzel," he said, his voice high-pitched from the lack of air, "Need-air—"

He felt her loosen her grip. It was still tight, but not enough for him to suffocate. Slowly, he floated back up until she was safely inside the tower. Nevertheless she refused to let go, her breaths were still uneven and choppy.

Suddenly, she looked up at him and took a step backwards. Jack noticed she was still gripping his hand. Before he could say a word, she smiled grimly and said, "I—told y-you—you'd catch—me."

"Did you really think I'd let you fall?" he said, cocking an eyebrow goodheartedly, "Am I _that _bad?"

"You most definitely are," she laughed, then stopped abruptly. She heard the sound of a door creaking open, "Rapunzel?" her mother called from upstairs, "Is that you?"

Jack frowned, "I guess it's about time that I left."

Rapunzel nodded, "I'll see you next month, then?"

He laughed, "Believe it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well? Why aren't you going?" Rapunzel asked, seeing he was still in the room. The window was right there.

"As you may have observed, you are still holding my hand rather tightly."

Her cheeks burned and she let go abruptly. She hadn't noticed, "Oh. Well, now you can go."

"Ready to get rid of me that easily?" he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm hurt. Honestly."

"Get going, Frost," she rolled her eyes and pushed him, hurriedly. She could already hear her mother's footsteps echoing across the halls. Without another word, he winked at her and jumped off the window in an attempt to be humorous, apparently. She watched him fly away.

"Rapunzel, _what _are you doing here? Were you the one screaming?" Gothel's voice sounded behind her. Rapunzel jumped and turned around, "Oh, it was probably some cat. I'm just, uh, just…" she looked down and saw frost forming on the spot where Jack had been, "Cleaning the floor."

"What?" Gothel looked down and saw the ice, "And it's not even _close _to winter!" she complained, raising her hands into the air, "Okay, my dear, better do that before it ruins the floor," she muttered absent-mindedly, "Just get to bed early. You've got a big day ahead of you, tomorrow!"

Rapunzel nodded. Tomorrow would be her 15th birthday. Another year to celebrate her being locked up in her tower! Rejoice!

"Yes, mother," she said, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face, "I will."

"Okay," Gothel said, turning around and heading up the stairs, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most," she replied, disappearing into her bedroom.

Rapunzel smiled and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a mop, she returned to the main room and started cleaning up the mess the winter spirit had made. Ah, she'd get him for this.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh look, another one of them oneshots. Did you guys like it?

There's only a touch of fluff in this one, it's more of a friendship story, I suppose.

This is based on a headcanon of mine that Jack used to visit Rapunzel once every month because she called to him once as he flew past her tower. She was his first believer. In my mind, at least.

Yeah, alright. If you liked it, I'd love to see some reviews!

**Disclaimer**

I am not, in any way, associated with Dreamworks. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, nor any of the characters in them. The song lyrics above came from Catch Me I'm Falling from Next to Normal.


End file.
